Back In The Day
by AnonymousUniverse
Summary: In 2009, Ray is a budding teenager living with her mother in upstate N.Y. When seventies heartthrob, Keith Partridge performs a concert there, her world is turned upside down as she's sent back in time to when, "I Think I Love You" was #1 on the Billboard
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The music's rhythm pumped through my veins like a flood. I tapped my fingers absentmindedly against the dashboard of my Mothers pre-owned Ford Eclipse. Outside, the humidity had risen drastically, making Mom's frequent super-market outings more uncomfortable then necessary. I flipped through the radio stations, having a difficult time choosing between _Elton John_ and _Madonna_. The air conditioner roared on high as I hummed along to the music, forgetting my surrounding.

_Knock, knock, knock_, came a tapping against the opposite car door window. My Mother glared at me through the window, befuddled but amused. I turned down the radio and unlocked her door.

"Dammit Ray, I could fry an egg on that pavement. It's too hot to even think straight." She wiped the sweat off her brow, and threw the groceries uncaringly onto the backseat.

"So..." I prodded, "Does that mean I don't have to go to the concert tonight?"

"It means," She laughed, "That we woman have to load on the deodorant."

The car engine purred as we backed out of Shop Rite's parking lot. I contained the urge to roll my eyes. Paying to see a retro sixty-something-year-old-man swing his hips and sing to mellow hippie music was not my ideal concert choice. My Mother, on the other hand, hatched a devious plan to _squash _my fine taste in music, and convert me into a member of the _Brady Bunch _fan club!

"What kind of crap are you listening to these days?" She frowned, turning up the radio. Green Day's_ American idiot_ came blasting through the car's surround sound. Her frown melted into an obvious grimace.

"So what?" I revoked, angered by her negativity, "You've never had good taste in music." That made her raise an eyebrow to question my sanity. "You've always listened to this crude," I proceeded in turning on 104.8, the local soft rock station that played non-stop seventies and eighties music.

A song was playing that I was naturally unfamiliar with, but Mother knew it word for word. _"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? __I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for..." _

When the song ended, the radio announcer gave a brief commentary: "_Well folks, I'm sure glad ol' Keith Partridge decided to make an appearance in our small little town. You may remember him as a young teen heartthrob from the band "The Partridge Family". Since his success in the early seventies, Partridge has done little, preforming only occasionally in Vegas. Partridge is known to have cut off connections with other members of the family, such as Brother, Danny Partridge, and Sister, Laurie Partridge. He now tours alone as a solo act accompanied by a small band. __Tonight is your chance to let out your boxed-up teenage fan girl, and come see Keith Partridge at the local Bayside Amphitheatre. Tickets are on sale beginning at eight 'o'clock sharp..."_

I flicked off the radio, not wanting to here anymore detail about this "_Keith Partridge_". A teenage _heartthrob?_ No wonder my mother wanted so badly to go.

"Trust me," She smiled as we pulled up in front of our house, "You'll enjoy yourself." But in my heart, I knew I wouldn't, for I made a promise to myself _not_ to enjoy it.

**** Note ** **

****Ray is a GIRL****

**This is just a short epilogue for chapters to come, I'm rating this T for language, smoking, drugs, and physical abuse, in later chapters. I know, alot of violence to put into a _Partridge Family _fanfiction, but just trust me on this one. ****I'll update soon, so please review. I'm new to the whole "David Cassidy/Keith Partridge" pandamonium vibe. Actually, I just recently saw him preform on August 14th in Pennsalvanyia. He was wonderful and I really enjoyed his sense of stage presence. You guessed it... I'm younger then the regular David Cassidy fan, but who knows, I might just produce a good story. Stay tuned for more.**

**I do not own the Partridge Family or any of its character.**


	2. Chapter 1

*****I re-wrote this chapter**. **I don't know, something just felt wrong about it. More to come soon.**

As a matter of course, we arrived three hours early. Mom was clothed in full Partridge apparel, which in the beginning was embarrassing until I noticed other women, and when I say other, I mean practically everyone, wearing similar outfits. Their sparkling garments screamed inner need for attention. I almost felt sorry, but mortification muffled any further thoughts of pity.

Excitement was present around the grounds, each person either chatting or impatiently awaiting the arrival of Kieth-whats-his-face. One woman stood out from the rest, wearing boatloads of makeup and holding up a sign which read: _"I Think I Love You Keith Partridge, feel free to give me a call at Echo Valley 26809." _How desperate could you get?

Mom took hold of my wrist and steered us away from the large groups of people gathering around the entrance.

"Ray, sweetheart, do me a favor and find us some decent seats. You might have to put up with some complaining, just ignore it. Most of these girls are going through menopause. I would know. It comes from experience," She laughed while I grimaced. "Its gotta happen sooner or later, Ray-Ray."

In no way, shape, or form was I in the mood for this conversation. "Ohhhhkay Mom, I'll go save us some seats…"

She smiled and dropped the subject. "Take your time; I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Just a pretzel," I huffed, feeling the vibration in my pocket notifying me of a received text message. "Oh, and maybe an ice tea, but only if it's unsweetened."

"Got it," She nodded, walking off towards the concession stand.

Once I'd managed to find a pair of respectable seats, I dreamt about how nice it would be if it were possible to take a nap. That option became impossible when Mom returned... followed by a large group of her incredibly _obnoxious _girlfriends. They made an effort to bring me into their un-intriguing conversation about Mr. Partridge and his maroon crushed velvet jumpsuits. In this day and age, if you wore a jumpsuit in public, most people would consider you a… yeah. I kindly turned them down,

At half past nine, the ticket stands closed, and everyone waited anxiously to get a glimpse of the infamous Keith Partridge. An announcer began the introductions, boasting about how lovely Mr. Partridge was to have graced us with his miraculous presence, seeing as our town was too minuscule to give a hogs-ass about.

_Well_... he didn't _exactly _put it that way, but everyone understood what he meant.

A few moments later, the mob began hooting and hollering as Keith Partridge stepped out on stage singing, _"I Woke Up In Love This Morning." _

Just by his appearance, you could instantly tell that time had not passed over him. Before the concert, Mother insisted on showing me some of her old _Tiger Beat_ Magazine's, flipping to all the pages with his picture on them. At first, the long shag gave of _'creepo'_ vibes, but after seeing the next few pictures, my heartbeat quickened. He was beautiful. I almost felt a connection or recognition of him, somehow. As odd as it seemed, the feeling was impossible to shake and to be honest, it worried me.

Now, with his hair cut short and wrinkles dawning across his forever-adolescent face, it was made clear that his past still haunted him. Almost as if there was one thing in his life, he wished was possible to change, although obviously he still enjoyed performing.

I felt faint and my heart refused to give up its excessive hammering. He looked so familiar. Had we met before? No…that was logically impossible. He had to be at least forty years older than myself.

My eyes followed him across the stage, song after song. As the crowd's exhilaration heightened, Keith grew noticeably more at ease. His stage presence was undeniable.

Time passed and it wasn't until a volunteer from the audience was needed, that I realized I was actually enjoying myself. Hundreds of hands went up, along with my Mother's. A spotlight roamed the audience, going from left to right, deliberating its decision. It traveled over throngs of fans, wanting one chance at meeting the teenage idol. My heart raced as the light shifted to our side of the lawn, progressing in circles until it finally stopped on an elderly women sitting behind me. She, like me, had kept her hand down, and turned red when everyone applauded.

The woman shook her head and refused to get up, offering the chance to a man sitting beside her. He smiled but turned her down. She uneasily sought through the crowd, until her eyes met mine.

"You're a fine looking young woman," She gave me a frail smile, "Why don't you go on stage in my place. Besides, I'm too old for these kinds of things." The way her eyes glistened sparked a sense of familiarity in me, yet I couldn't quite place it.

"No, really, you should go…," but I was cut off.

The audience, and my Mother, began clapping for me. Giving me no chance to decline, I was whisked off towards the stage. Again, my heart picked up its consistent drumming sound. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous. He's just an old man. Just and old man…but in my heart, I knew he was something more.

When I reached the crowds breaking point, three men dressed in uniform escorted me up the steps and onto the stage. Heat flooded my face. Was it me, or did the temperature seem to have drastically increased. My hands numbed. I can't do this…

All around, people erupted in applause.

Dazzling lights were visible throughout the night sky.

My apprehension faded.

But the look on Keith Partridge's face was a look of both horror and bewilderment. It sent my mind into overdrive. My heart skipped a beat.

Never in my life had I experienced a man display such a look of alarm that _made _me want to comfort him. Keith seemed on the verge of tears, but not miserable tears... unbelieving tears. It was heartbreakingly painful to witness, but at the same time, it was as if I belonged there, next to him. What was happening?

"Ray?" His voice was almost in-audible over the cheering mob. "Is that you?"

My brain hit rock bottom. This man had obviously lost all sense of reality, probably due to drugs back in the day. There was no way in hell we'd ever met before. I wasn't a member of his fan club and I'd never been to a single concert or CD signing.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, reaching an arm out to touch me.

Startled, I flinched away, my entire body shaking.

"I was young and naive." He pleaded. "Did you really expect me to believe a story like that? You should have come back. I would have waited!"

My eyes darted from him to the floor every few seconds.

A well-dressed drummer, who'd been sitting behind Keith, walked over and put an arm around him, checking to see if everything was alright.

"Keith?" He patted him on the shoulder, looking puzzled, "Man, we need to finish the show." Keith's eyes never strayed from mine as if he was afraid I would vanish into thin air.

Noticing his reluctance to speak the drummer added, "But we can take five if you want?"

He slowly started guiding Keith away,

"No," Keith glowered, gently grasping my hand, "She has to remember." His eye's pleaded with my memory while I fought the urge to pull away from him. "Don't you remember the day we found you?" He whispered. I held my breath. "Or how we used to lay on the couch together for hours just talking and eating Oreo's," His lips pulled into a small smile, "Your favorite."

I should have been scared out of my wits, but his words were like a hurricane battling against my heart. By now, the crowd had stopped smiling, and a pregnant silence had erupted throughout the grounds. I stared long and hard at Keith Partridge, wondering if his sanity had gone with age, but there had been such a strong truth in his words.

"Common' Keith," The man urged, "You're scaring the kid." He attempted to pull him back, but Keith wouldn't budge.

His words were more urgent now, "Our first kiss, the accident, the day you left? You can't tell me you weren't there. I saw you, I touched you…" My cheeks burned and my gut filled with an unknown feeling of hurting. "I loved you."

I shook my head back and forth, trying to wake myself from this horrible nightmare.

Realization dawned in his eyes and he dropped his burning gaze but refused to let go of my hand."You, you truly don't you remember me...do you?"

The blank expression on my face, answered any further questions he'd wanted to inquire and his attitude went solemn. He squeezed my hand and then let it slip from his.

"I don't feel well," Keith explained, turning his back to me. "Postpone the rest of the show until next week."

That caught the drummer off guard, but he agreed, escorting Keith backstage. Once more the crowd roared, this time in undeserved booing. I was still at a loss for words.

The announcer's voice came on the speakers once again: "_Due to health issue's, Keith Partridge will be post-poning the rest of his concert until Saturday, August 19th..." _

Distress rang through my body, clean and strong. My mind couldn't fully process the words we'd exchanged. I'd hurt Keith Partridge in some unforgivable way... and not even I knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ray?...Raayy?... Earth to Ray!" My Mother flashed her hand back and forth to grab my attention.

"Oh, Sorry Mom. What was it you were saying?" She frowned and put her hands back on the steering wheel. We, and a few hundred other people, were stuck on Route 78, widely known for its traffic jams. Bumper to bumper traffic always managed to make her jittery.

"I was trying to remind you that softball practice is canceled this Friday, but since I'm not worthy of your attention at the moment, go back to what you were doing." She gave me a fake pout, and returned to focusing on the road. I was surprised at how quickly she dropped the subject. It just wasn't like her. Maybe she sensed my need to think.

We hadn't discussed the concert issue yet, but I knew it would come up eventually, to my complete dismay. I never wanted to think about it again, let alone confer about it. Hopefully it would be avoidable for at least a week or so.

After we passed the traffic jam, the road went on smoothly for miles. Hard as I tried, Keith Partridge was all I could think about. Remembering his face and the way he'd said my name. I shivered. No, he must have been thinking of someone different. I didn't want to think past that possibility.

But…when our eyes met, it was almost as if they'd reunited somehow, in another place, another time. Somehow, my heart ached for him in some other life. It felt so wrong, but so real at the same time.

Although my mind was troubled, somehow, I managed to drift off.

* * *

**_The sound of squealing tires startled me, nailing my shoulder into a window, but I couldn't tell which one, for it was too dark. My mother frantically spun the wheel, trying to adjust our cars direction. It was no use, we were heading straight for a full on collision. I prayed that both of us would make it out safe, but it would take a miracle, and I didn't have time to pray for a miracle. _**

**_In a few short seconds, we'd spun into a death spiral. The night sky blurred around me, and I choked on my screams. My mind failed, and I closed my eyes, wanting to remember the world just as it was. _**

**_The image of Keith Partridge flickered through my mind one last time._**

**_I took a deep breath._**

**_Smiled._**

**_And as if nothing mattered anymore, I shut my eyes and braced for the impact._**

_

* * *

_

_**"One...Two...Three..." **_

_**An electric shock jolted through my body. Everything was black, but I could hear things. **_

_**"Again!'" Someone shouted.**  
_

I rubbed my forehead in discomfort, attempting to shake off the remains of a horrible night's sleep. My neck was cramped, and my head was sore. All the results of a nightmare I supposed,but try as I might, nothing remained of my dream, for I could not recall the rest of it. _"What time is it?"_ I kept silent, for it was pitch black all around. I spread my arms out and felt around. My hands came in contact with a hard object, and I yelped, but no sound came from my throat. Maybe I was still dreaming?

_**"Stay with us sweetheart," Spoke the man, trying to ease me back into the present.**_

From somewhere near, I heard light footsteps scampering in haste, all coming to a stop a moment later. Suddenly, a light whispering was audible from within my confines. "Did you hear that?" A high-pitched child's voice, presumably a girl, spoke with a slight lisp. She sounded frightened.

"Give it up Tracy," Nagged a young man sounding hoarse, as if going through puberty." Mom already checked your closet _yesterday _for ghosts! Don't think I'm going to do it again today. Besides, what kind of a ghost would want to sleep in your closet?"

_**I was being pulled back and forth from what I knew was real, and something much more powerful. I heard him once again. "Common, you can do it. Breathe!"**_

I shifted positions again, trying to get closer to their voices, but as I moved, a large object came crashing to the ground, making a generous amount of clamor. "S-s-see, I told you there was someone in there!" Two sets of footsteps moved cautiously in my direction.

"On the count of three," Said the boy.

"One..."

**_"Don't give up now," he urged._**

"Two..."

_**The darkness was fading. "We're losing her!"**_

"Three..."

A burst of shockingly brilliant light and fresh air swept across my face. I shielded my eyes, for they were not yet adjusted to it. The two children stared at me in awe. One clutched a baseball bat above his head, while the other hid behind him in fear.

"Tracy, you go get mom." The boy commanded harshly, as it was his job to order others around. Tracy ran from the room, while the young red-headed man raised his weapon. "Don't try any funny business;" He aimed the bat towards me, "I'm not afraid to use this. Keith taught me how to defend myself...well actually, Laurie taught me, but that another story!" By the time he'd finished his warning, a middle-aged woman darted into the room with Tracy in tow.

"Danny," she cried, "What is this all about? Tracy said something about a..." She glanced into the closet and caught eyes with me. "Oh dear, Tracy darling, go get your brother for me."

Once again, Tracy ran from the room, only to bump into a young woman, around my age, with auburn hair and high cheek bones that gave her a dignified look. "Laurie," The woman pleaded, "Would take Chris downstairs, and if you see Tracy on your way, bring her with you." Laurie nodded, taking Chris by the hand, she headed out the door.

The plump red-head, I think they called him Danny, spoke up in triumph. "See Mom, Tracy TOLD you there was someone in her closet, but you refused to listen. Sometimes it helps to listen to children such as myself, although; I'm a much more sophisticated sort of child."

"Now Danny, this young woman is frightened. I'm sure there's got to be an explanation for all of this." Mrs. Partridge smiled at me. The love for her children was present in the way she spoke to them. She seemed like a genuinely honest person, and I just wished I could give her an_ honest_ reason for my being here. Danny rolled his eyes.

I sat patiently as they spoke to one another, wondering how I'd managed to end up in someone's closet. No one looked particularly angry, only bewildered, mirroring my feelings, although Danny and his baseball bat couldn't help but make me want to laugh.

He moved in front of his mother, as to protect her, but to get a better look at me. "Well person," Danny tried to keep his voice cool, "Do you have a name?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. I took a deep breath and tried again, but still no words were spoken. My eyebrows furrowed together in disbelief. This must still be a dream, no, a nightmare.

Sighing in surrender, I pointed to my throat, trying to explain my lack of language. Mrs. Partridge understood at once. "I see," She moved closer towards me, her face softening a bit.

Danny didn't buy it. "So there's a _mute_ living in Tracy's closet. No wonder we haven't heard her before." He lowered the baseball bat and placed it back under his bed.

"Danny, why don't you go and see if Mr. Kincaid's here yet, he's running late." Before he could argue, he stopped, realizing his Mother was not to be bargained with. He exited the room with an Oscar winning performance, arms flailing about, feet stomping. You had to hand it to him. That kid had soul.

Mrs. Partridge smiled again. "You can come out now. Don't worry; the only one who bites is Danny, and most of the time he doesn't even mean it."

I pushed myself up off the wooden floor, carefully trying to step around whatever I'd broken. It felt good to finally stretch my legs. What had seemed like a nightmare in the beginning was turning out to be reality. Mrs. Partridge gaped at my appearance, and it occurred to me that I wasn't dressed for the particular time-period.

I wore my favorite pair jeans and a ragged Green Day t-shirt. It was odd to think that the band members probably weren't even born yet. I would have laughed if I could, to stay sane, but my voice refused to acknowledge itself.

Before Mrs. Partridge had the chance to speak again, a man fumbled into the bedroom clothed in an overcoat and matching tie. "Shirley," The man stumbled on his words, "Danny mentioned something about a murderer?"

She sighed, "You were misinformed Rueben. I have the situation under control. We just need to get in contact with this young lady's parents."

I was getting annoyed by the reference of 'girl', so I took matters into my own hands. In the corner of the bedroom was a chalk board, which I decided to use to my advantage. Not wanting to alarm anyone, I moved gradually over towards it, picked up a piece of chalk, and neatly spelled out my name.

"Well," Danny spoke up, popping his grimy little head into the room again, "At least now we know she can write her own name." He smirked at me. I'd always hated sarcastic tones, and that boy sure knew how to use them. I shot him a look of deep loathing, cursing him off in my head, which was the best I could do under the circumstances.

"Reuben, would you call the sheriff's department and find out where our guest lives. I think we'll be needing to have a little talk with her parents." Mrs. Partridge took my hand, and led me out of the room.

* * *

"No parents, no living relatives, no nothing? It's not like she just vanished out of thin air." Rueben's voice was louder than the rest. I moved my ear closer to the doorway. They'd left me unattended in the living room for a family meeting in the kitchen. "It's just not possible."

"Keep your voice down, she'll here you!" Laurie Partridge attempted to calm everyone down, with no avail.

"I say we keep her," Danny's voice startled me, "Who knows, adopting another child may be a good publicity stunt and besides, she not that bad looking. Maybe would could give her a job as a back-up dancer." I covered my mouth, trying to hold back the laughter the bubbled up in my throat.

"That's crazy talk," Mrs. Partridge intervened, "I have enough mouths to feed already, and adding another one would take a lot of extra work. Reuben, now would be a great time for one of your infamous plans."

There was a long pause and quite a bit of feet shuffling about.

"To tell you the truth," Rueben's voice was low and unsteady, "I don't know what to do with the kid." A long chorus of sighs followed by bickering erupted in their tiny kitchen, until finally, Shirley Partridge had had enough.

"Well," She quieted her children down, "For the moment, it looks like we'll be welcoming a guest into our family." That being said, she began walking in my direction.

I quickly jumped back on the sofa and pretended like I'd heard nothing. The whole family filed out of the kitchen in single file, each displaying a different emotion. I felt out of place.

"Ray," Mrs. Partridge sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder, "Are you sure you can't remember anything about your family?" I thought harder about my decision to not tell them about my mother. She'd be a budding teenager right about now, growing up in Philadelphia, not a care in the world. Well, at least not yet, and it wasn't possible at the moment due to my muteness.

I nodded, and Mrs. Partridge accepted my fib as the truth. "For the time being, we'd like to invite you to stay with us, if you'd like. Just until we find your parents, of course."

Her offer was too kind to refuse, but I wanted to go home. I wanted to be back with my care-free mother. What was going on? The last memory I could recall was the drive home from a Keith Par… Keith. Where was Keith?

The Partridge's waited patiently for my answer. I gave up, seeing as there was no way I'd be going home tonight, I agreed. Shirley Partridge smiled, while the rest of her offspring displayed mixed reactions. Mr. Kincaid looked baffled, as usual, and Danny grinned widely. Laurie smiled faintly, and the two youngsters, Chris and Tracy, didn't seem to know what'd just happened.

At that moment, the living room door opened and a voice was audible from behind where I sat, still and motionless. It gave me chills. My heartbeat quickened. Everything slowed.

"What's going on?" An adolescent Keith Partridge came into my view, watching his family intently, and it took only a split second for his eyes to find mine.

Realization dawned on me…

**

* * *

**

***** Yes, I felt the need to re-write this chapter as well. It felt sort of off. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. The next chapter is fast approaching so be ready (;**

**Love, Carolyn.**


	4. Chapter 3

***** Sorry this is late guys! I know its short, but I had to bring in a good old comedic opening sequence. I wanted to lighten it up a bit. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I didn't have much time due to the fact that I just celebrated my 15th birthday. Yeah I know, young-ling over here. Also, I've been so into reading the final installment of_ The Hunger Games_ trilogy titled, _Mockingjay_, by Suzanne Collin's****!** **Incredible series ladies and gents! If your ever in the reading splurge kind of mood, these books have got you covered. **

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. I have so many more chapters to bring you! I hope you follow me in my creative writing process/journey. **

**As always, reviews are what keep me going.**

**Thanks!**

**-Carolyn**

**

* * *

**

I'd spent almost a full week with the Partridges, and still no sign of reality. I missed home, my friends, and most of all, my wild but affectionate mother. It's odd, being surrounded by a big family, largely due to the fact that I'm an only child. You have to share things, watch out for one another, and manage to stay sane throughout the process. It's hard business I tell you. Hard business…

Other then the clothes, which were immensely unattractive to me, the kids were my next biggest problem. Each one had their own personality and I just couldn't get accustomed to them all at once.

Chris and Tracy were inseparable. It's like they come as a package deal or something. They never clean up their messes, they hate taking bathes, and when Shirley makes dinner, they refuse to eat any kind of vegetable with the exception of cauliflower. Don't even ask me how I knew that.

As much as I hated to admit it, the Partridge's were growing on me.

Next comes Danny…don't even get me started on him. He's a forty year old man stuck in the body of a chubby, sausage-fingered ten year old. The Stock Market is his main concern in life and does that boy love to eat. He's definitely not afraid to blurt out his no-good opinions. Take yesterday for example:

"What kind of a name is Ray?" He choked out incoherently, shoving a granola bar down his throat. I'd wanted to take a relaxing nap on the couch and just be alone for a while, it being such a stressful week and all, but Danny had thoughtfully decided to join me.

Since my voice seemed to have made a run for it, I just shrugged my shoulders.

Danny finished off the granola bar in a minimal of two bites and used the back of his hand to wipe the leftover bits of fly-away-food from his mouth. "I have a friend named Ray, but he's a boy. So obviously," He sighed, picking up a Money Management magazine and resting his feet on the coffee table, "Ray is supposed to be a BOY'S name… just thought I'd inform you."

I would have strangled him if that where possible... and legal, but Danny could be pleasant sometimes, but very rarely.

Laurie was sort of a no-nonsense girl, but reserved at the same time. In today's world she would have definitely been a politician, no doubt about it. She would have loved the twenty-first century.

And then there was Keith.

Keith, Keith, Keith. I could say his name thousands of times over, and it still wouldn't make much sense. He really aggravated me and practically ignored me every time we were in the same room, which wasn't often. I wanted to space myself from him. How self-obsessed could one guy get? In the little time I'd known him, all he spoke of was girls, except he never referred to them as _girls_. They were _women_.

On top of that, I was confused. Dreaming is a complicated experience. You know, they lie when they say that if you pinch yourself during a dream, you wake up. Total falsehood. I would know…I tried it.

* * *

"So," Danny laughed, squishing in next to me on the sofa. He put an arm around my shoulder and grinned, but I didn't push him away like usual. The night air was drifting in from a nearby window, making me feel almost at ease. "How ya feeling kiddo?"

I held up my hand and slanted it from side to side indicating a fifty-fifty motion.

His annoying grin held solid and I almost felt bad that I usually found him irritating. "Well that's good" He patted my shoulder somewhat nervously.

There was a long pause, very awkward to say the least, but Danny spoke up eventually. "Sooooo," His leg twitched with uneasiness. "How would you like to go to the Park with me tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to think of the nicest expression my face could form to turn him down.

He become aware of my un-eagerness immediately and re-thought his words. "Not like a DATE, or anything, strictly business of course."

Everything was always considered business with Danny. I wasn't even sure there was a difference. The poor kid just kept shifting his eyes back and forth to his hand, to the carpet, and then back to my face. I was starting to get dizzy, so I looked away.

"Common!" He pleaded. My stomach turned with the feeling of unnecessary guilt. "You'll have such a great time! I can even take you to the Taco Stand after!"

"Whoa, the Taco Stand," A voice cut in from behind; recognizably Keith's. "Getting pretty serious here Danny."

My face flushed a bright red, something that I've always hated since childhood. It always seemed to give away my inner emotions. Danny didn't seem embarrassed, but he looked about ready to use that right hook he'd been bragging about. I hoped to God I was just imagining things.

"Buzz off, Keith." Danny scowled, mumbling under his breath. "Go make yourself useful and write us a song that will top the charts and succeed all else." And in a smaller voice he whispered, "If that's possible with such small brain capacity."

Keith shook his head and flashed a heartbreaking smile. "Can't, I'm taking Sandy out tonight." He reached down and patted Danny on the head, purposely messing up the red mess of hair that never seemed to be combed down. "Dinner and a movie," Keith winked at me, "Every girls dream."

My heart fluttered... and then I felt really stupid for actually feeling something. Keith was a playboy, the "Hugh Hefner" of my generation. You had to be dumb, or at least blinded by beauty, to fall for him. And luckily, I was neither.

"Stop being all charming. Girls don't fall for that kind of stuff." Danny stood up, causing me to sink lower into the sofa cushions. He walked over to the front door and jammed it open, mockingly holding his arm out, motioning Keith that it was time to get lost.

Keith looked to me, and then back to his brother. "Alright, alright," He held his hands up in defeat. "I'm leaving. Try not to miss me too much."

"As if that's possible," Muttered Danny.

* * *

The next morning, a stealthy looking breakfast was spread out across the dining room table. My stomach growled. I helped myself to almost everything, and wolfed it down in less then a minute. My appetite had begun to reappear, which was a healthy sign. It also meant I wasn't dying, in shock, or hallucinating. Although I still wasn't quite sure about the hallucination part, everything was beginning to seem more real.

Shirley took note of my empty plate, and offered me seconds. I shook my head kindly. I could have eaten five more plates of that stuff, but I knew it would make me sick. My stomach was very weak, always had been. If I over stuffed, the food would be impossible to keep down.

"Don't be so courteous." She laughed, pushing another plate of eggs in my direction. "At least someone enjoys my cooking. You and Reuben are my biggest fans." I found that very hard to believe, but I was too caught up in hunger to even care. Maybe just one more plate...

* * *

After breakfast, I gave in and took Danny to the park. The fresh air felt refreshing against my cheeks. I'd felt so suffocated the past week, that being outside was actually a rather freeing experience. In my head I secretly thanked Danny.

"How bout the swings?" He suggested, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards them, giving me no time to answer. It didn't really matter though. I was up for anything that popped into his little head. My how my mood was changing.

After we'd exhausted the swings, he led me over to the pond. The only problem was that the surrounding are reeked of bird waste, and you had to watch your step. I watched the geese swim round and round in circles, not a care in the world. My mind was elsewhere, and I was barely aware of Danny until he started tugging on my sweater.

"Ray? Earth to Ray?"Can we go someplace else?" His voice sounded far off.

It took me a second to tune into what he was saying. I gave him a questioning look. I wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Please?" He begged, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. "I, uh, want to go, uh... go on the swing again! That's it! I want to go on the swings again."

Danny's sudden change in behavior gave me the sense that something was up. He wasn't very good at hiding things.

I put my hands on my hips and Danny groaned. "Keith has no class."

It took me a minute to realize what was going on until I turned around saw what Danny was moping about. Keith was hand in hand with a platform-heeled blond girl, and she was giggling and smiling like he'd just proposed marriage. She was actually _twirling_ her hair while talking, something I'd only seen in movies and read in books. I tried to push away the disappointment that was spreading across my features. It was soon replaced with frustration.

From a few hundred yards away, we watched Keith wave and start making his way towards us, Blondie in tow.

"Yuck," Danny complained. "Can we get out of here? Sharon might have nice legs, but she's a fruitcake."

I couldn't help the small smirk that danced across my lips. So the blond was a dimwit? Well that wasn't hard to figure out. I hadn't even heard the girl talk yet and it was bluntly obvious. And even though I was not exactly looking forward to this confrontation, it was too late to make a run for it.

My stomach was doing cartwheels inside of me and I was getting a bit queasy. I shook it off. Nerves were the least of my problems.

Keith and his lady friend had approached us, interrupting me and Danny's wordless argument. "Hello Danny," He grinned. "Sharon, you know Danny, my younger brother."

"Of course," She squealed, pinching Danny's cheeks and cooing at him. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing!"

It took all the force I could muster not to burst out laughing. But then I remembered I couldn't laugh. It would come out as silence. That sobered me up a bit.

Danny rolled his eyes and backed away from her like she had contracted some infectious disease that was fatal and dreadfully contagious. I didn't blame the kid. I wasn't feeling too well myself. My stomach pains were getting worse.

"And this," Keith nodded in my direction. "This is Ray." Blondie gave me a once over and smiled, and I knew deep inside she was happy at the lack of competition. "She's living with us now as a guest. She sort of just… found us." I sensed a double meaning behind his words, which bothered me.

"It's nice to meet you Ray." Sharon stuck her hand out and I shook it, but not because I wanted to. It was the polite thing to do. "You go to San Pueblo, right? I've never seen you around before?" Her voice was so high pitched it was sickening.

"Sure she does," Danny snorted.

"Uhh," Keith jumped in. "Rae just moved her from…Albuquerque! Yes, Albuquerque, and it's not something we really like to talk about it. She's also very shy around strangers, so maybe we should get going."

I frowned. Albuquerque? I wanted to scream, "I'm from Philadelphia buddy! You know, the City of Brotherly Love, Joan Jett's birthplace, home to the best cheese steaks on the planet!" But of course, my speech impediment got in the way, as did my stomach, which at this point was burning. I had the urge to run, but held firm.

"Well," Sharon smiled a fake two-faced beam. "It was nice seeing you again Danny." She bent her head down and planted a kiss right smack dab in the middle of his forehead. I had the sudden urge to vomit… literally.

She reached over to shake my hand again, but I was long gone by then. I had nowhere to run.

I got sick all over her platform-heels.

I'm not proud of this.


End file.
